


Together - Episode 1

by castaliareed



Series: The Starklings - Missing Scenes [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future scene, Godswood, Heart Tree, Missing Scene, Season 8 future scene, Stark Family Reunion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-04 01:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castaliareed/pseuds/castaliareed
Summary: The remaining Starklings are finally together again. They visit the Godswood to catch up. The family reunion does not go as expected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I pretended I was D&D writing this. Hence, some of the little notes and use of the phrase 'a sh*t'.

**Godswood - Winterfell**

**The heart tree comes into focus. There are four figures sat underneath. Jon, Sansa, Arya, and Bran are catching up. Ghost is nuzzled between Jon and Sansa, his head in Sansa's lap. Jon is just a little jealous about this.**

Arya: _(pulling Needle out and showing it to Jon)_ I still have it.

_ Jon smiles _

Sansa: _(shocked)_ Of course you gave that to her. 

_ Jon smiles some more, nodding his head. Arya lets him hold Needle.  _

Bran: She used it on her first kill. 

_ Everyone but Bran looks at each other. It’s very awkward.  _

Arya:  _ (trying to clarify)  _ It helped me escape King’s Landing. I have this too. 

_ Arya pulls the Valyrian steel dagger from her belt to show Jon.  _

Jon: Valyrian steel?

Arya: Just like you. Sam said valyrian steel kills White Walkers. 

Jon: _(frowning)_ Aye, if they don’t kill ya first. 

Arya: They won’t kill me. I was training with Brienne.

_ Jon eyes his little sister. Ghost's ears go up.  _

Jon: No, they won’t because you won’t be anywhere near them.

Arya:  _ (stands up) _ I’m fighting with you.

Jon: No.

_ Sansa tries to make eye contact with Bran. He ignores her. Ghost raises his head. She addresses Arya. _

Sansa: Jon’s right. It’s too dangerous. 

Arya:  _ (glares at Sansa)  _ He can’t tell me what to do.

Jon: Yes, I can. I can order you to stay right here. 

Arya: You gave up your crown. Maybe I should ask the dragon queen. 

Sansa: Arya stop.

Arya:  _ (turns to her sister)  _ You hear what they’re saying. That he’s her pet. That he’ll do whatever she says. 

_ Sansa is torn between supporting Jon and agreeing with her sister.  _

Sansa:  _ (gazing at the ground) _ Jon is just doing what he thinks is best. 

_ Arya starts to walk away from them. Sansa calls out to her and she runs faster. The rest of them sit quietly.  _

Jon:  _ (reaches for Sansa's arm. He's grateful she supported him. Is still supporting him.) _ Thank you. 

Sansa:  _ (holds back tears meets Jon’s gaze) _ She’s right you know. 

_ Sansa gets up and follows Arya out of the Godswood. Ghost rises and watches her leave. Jon and Bran remain in more awkward silence.  _

Jon: _(brooding)_ I just want to protect them.

Bran: You know nothing, Jon. 

_ Jon’s eyes widen hearing those words. He’s shocked for a moment before recovering. Trying to make a joke.  _

Jon: _(shaking his head)_ Aye, I know nothing about sisters. _(He emphasizes the word sisters. making sure Bran knows he is talking about both their sisters.)_

Bran: _(gives Jon one of his blank stares)_ But they’re not your sisters. 

_ Jon is confused. He doesn’t understand what Bran could me. Is he talking about Jon’s bastard status? _

Jon: Right, half-sisters. _(Jon corrects himself, defeated. Thinking it doesn't matter and Bran is really being a sh*t)_

Bran: No, Jon we have to talk. 

_ They hear running and a voice calling in the distance. It’s Arya.  _

Arya: Jon!

Jon: _(a bit shorter and angrier than intended)_  What now!

_ Arya appears before them out of breath.  _

Arya: There’s a rider at the gates from the Night’s Watch. 

_ Jon jumps up to run back to the Keep. Before he goes he turns to Bra _ n.

Bran: We have to talk. 

Jon: Tonight. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lords and Ladies meet in the Great Hall. They meet Daenerys for the first time and confront the looming threat of the Night King and his army of undead.
> 
> Based on season 8 predictions and theories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to do more of these. But folks like the last one. So here is another. I got the idea for some parts of this scene from conversations with Jonsas on twitter and tumblr. Each multichapter story will cover scenes from one episode. This is part of episode one.  
> THANK YOU!

**Winterfell**

**The Great Hall**

_Jon sits at the head table of the Great Hall. Sansa is next to him. She seems worn. Daenerys is sitting on the other side of Jon. Her face a mask. She’s not used to sitting on the same level as the Lords and Ladies who are meant to serve her. There is obvious tension in the room. No one is happy about the presence of Daenerys and her dragons in the North. The Lords and Ladies of the North are talking loudly over each other pointing to the high table._

Lord Royce: We made you King and you bent the knee to a foreigner.

_Other Lords and Ladies holler in agreement. This is not going well._

Jon: Will it matter what king or queen rules us if we are all dead.

Sansa: _(eyes Jon)_ Jon is doing what he thinks is best.

 _There is more rumbling for the Lords and Ladies_.

Lord Royce: We should’ve made you Queen, my lady.

_Daenerys’ eyes widen hearing this. Sansa appears uncomfortable._

Lord Cerwyn: You’ve prepared us for what’s to come, my Lady.

_You can hear the Lords and Ladies agreeing with him._

Lyanna Mormont: We know no King or Queen but the King in the North.  
_Sansa is worried and more than embarrassed by this attention. She knows that the Lords and Ladies are fickle. Jon whispered to her that they need to be careful. This is not being careful._

Jon: _(pounds the table and stands. He’s had enough. Yelling)_ We have no time for this. No time. There has been news.

 _Jon points to a dishevelled Brother of the Night’s Watch._ _This guy has been through a lot._

Brother from the Night’s Watch: The Wall has been breached at Eastwatch. The Night King has a...an ice dragon.

_The Great Hall falls silent. Sansa stares up a Jon. He turns to her. Fear is written all over her face._

Jon: We must be brave.

Arya: Jon...an Ice dragon.

Jon: My father said the only time a man can be brave is when he’s afraid. We must be brave. I’ve defended the Wall. We won back Winterfell against all odds. Even an Ice dragon can be defeated. We are well prepared for a siege thanks to the Lady of Winterfell.

_Jon sounds more confident than he is. He knows they are prepared and have two dragons. But if the Night King gets another one. He doesn’t want to think about it._

Jon: _(turns toward Bran_ ) How long do we have.

Bran: _(stares. Jon thinks he doesn’t understand the question)_ Three days and a sen week

Sam: Perhaps, we can kill the Night’s King before he reaches Winterfell.

_Jon nods. It was just what he was thinking._

Jon: We’ll ride out to meet him. Not all of us. Just enough to kill the Night King.

Sansa: They say he has a dragon. Do you mean to give him another?

Jon: Not if we can help it. It’s our only chance. If we can kill him before the army of the dead reaches Winterfell. _(Jon turns toward the Hall)_ Who will join me?

_Men begin to stand to offer their swords. Jon nods panning the crowd. Sansa jumps up, she is not happy._

Sansa: _(Jon turns toward her when he hears his name)_ Jon, you don’t mean to go yourself? You’ve...you’ve only just returned. We need you here. Protecting the people here.  

Jon: _( He is angry that she does not understand. He doesn’t mean for the NK to reach Winterfell. It has to be him._ ) It has to be me. _(he turns away from her to address the Lords and Ladies again)_

Sansa: _(equally angry. Why will he not listen to her?)_ You’ll leave Winterfell vulnerable to attack. _(She pulls the ace out of her pocket)_ I’m the Lady of Winterfell and I will not allow it.

Jon: _(in anger. Did you she really just try and pull rank on him.)_ It’s my decision. I’m the military leader in the North. _(He turns back to the Lords and Ladies. He is done with this conversation with Sansa.)_

Sansa: _(she grabs his arm, shouting. She is desperate. She knows it is too dangerous to go out to meet the Night King. It is dangerous to leave Winterfell less protected. Most of all she is scared.)_ No...no...please…There are brave men that can do this. Not you.

Jon: _(shocked by her touch, he is forced to face her again, moving closer. They are both breathing heavy. Frustrated with the other's stubbornness.  His face softens, his voice is quiet. He is only speaking to her.)_ I can not ask the North to fight with me if I will not fight for it. This is my home. I promised to protect it. I don’t mean for the Night King to get anywhere near _(waits for a beat. Jon moves to lift his arm then drops it.)_ Winterfell.

 

_The camera pans to Arya staring at Sansa. Then Daenerys staring at Jon and Sansa. Both are upset. The hall is so quiet you could hear a pin drop._

Daenerys: _(coughs ensuring that the whole Hall hears her)_ My Lords and Ladies, I’ve come to save the North. _(gazes at Jon)_ And I will go with you. Surely, you will need my dragons.

 _Jon turns suddenly remembering that Daenerys is there. He nods. The camera pans to Tyrion who is concerned by what he has just seen._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't particularly planned out. I'm just writing scenes I think might happen or would like to see. 
> 
> Let me know what you think and what your season 8 theories are!


End file.
